Borra Smut
by TheKarin
Summary: After coming by the boys' place to hang out, Korra makes the mistake of falling asleep. With just Bolin there to look after her, whats a growing boy to do? Such an original title, rite? I didn't know what else to name it.


"Hey, Bolin! Thought I'd come hang out with you guys today!" Smiling wide, Korra hopped into the entrance of Bolin and Mako's 'apartment', smiling wide.

"Korra! Hey!" Bolin grinned and straightened to wave her over to where he was sitting, on a makeshift bench lining the wide open window that overlooked most of Republic City. It was his favourite place to sit, especially when the sun was so warm and comforting. Though she gladly wandered over, Korra's steps slowed down when she noticed Bolin was the only one there.

"Where's Mako?" She asked curiously, before letting herself collapse onto the bench beside him. Bolin waved his arm dismissively.

"Ah, he's off at his construction job, whatever. I'm glad you're here! It's been too boring here. All by myself." He gave his best impression of a puppy-dog stare, which made Korra laugh and shake her head. Loving the sound, Bolin grinned and leaned his arm against the window's ledge, watching her.

"So how have you been today, beautiful?" He sighed. Korra took it all in stride, though her cheeks had pinkened slightly from his compliment. He watched as she leaned herself back and thought about it.

"Not much, actually. I just had to get away from Air Temple Island. Tenzin's been goin' crazy with his training." She huffed, stretching her arms upward and arching her back. Bolin had a nice view of her chest like that, but he quickly glanced away before she noticed him staring. Able to feel warmth growing in his stomach.

"That's too bad. You're welcome to hide out here for as long as you want." He said with a charming grin. Korra answered it with one of her own, snickering.

"Thanks, Bo. I appreciate it. Actually, since Mako's not around maybe I could catch a nap. I can imagine he'd want all three of us to train if he _was_ here." She winced as Bolin nodded with a growing frown.

"Too right you are, Madame Avatar." He grumbled, watching in a mild amusement as Korra dropped heavily onto her side, stretching out beside him and throwing her arms up to tuck behind her head.

"Thank the spirits he's working then. Wake me up if you hear him coming." She yawned wide, letting her eyes closed. Bolin tilted his head, resting it against his raised arm and watching her fondly.

"Sure thing. I'll make sure no bed bugs get you, as well. I'm just that much of a gentleman." He smirked, absorbing Korra's answering giggle like a refreshing balm over his heart. She really was beautiful. No matter what she did. He watched her like that for a while, glad that she was comfortable enough around them to steal a few winks of sleep in their house. What were best friends for?

Shaking his head, Bolin chuckled and went back to repairing a torn piece of his pro-bending uniform, gently sewing it shut. Sure it was...a feminine skill for him to be so good at it, but when it was just two boys living together, someone had to learn sooner or later. Mako often tried to sew his own torn clothes, but surprisingly enough he was terrible at it. It was probably a concentration thing, he mused with a grin.

Eventually, Bolin's gaze had drifted back to an already sleeping Korra. She snored softly, lips slightly parted and chest raising slowly with deep breaths. He chuckled. She had a cute snore.

"Ow!" He hissed, accidentally poking his thumb with the needle. Setting his uniform aside, he tucked the tip of his thumb in his mouth, pouting. So much for concentration.

He let his gaze rove more freely over Korra now, still nursing his stinging thumb. With her arms up, the perfect curves of her breasts were even more prominent, raising and falling with her deep slumbering breaths. The warmth swarmed him again as he stared, a deep flush rushing to his cheeks. So beautiful. Sure, they were best friends and teammates, but Bolin had always hoped for a day where Korra would see him as a man instead of a friend. Despite her seeming disinterest in relationships, he still felt privileged to be able to sit here and look at her everyday. Just like now. All stretched out and relaxed. Vulnerable, even.

That thought made him chuckle. Korra was never vulnerable. She could still probably kick his ass even in her sleep. _Probably_.

"..." Bolin's smile shifted to a playful smirk, boldly leaning himself over the sleeping Avatar. "Think you're safe with me?" He whispered, leaning his head down just enough to touch his lips to hers. The softness was like heaven, he inhaled deeply to take in that Korra-scent before sitting upright again. Yeah, he'd definitely never tell her about this. That would be asking for a broken bone or two.

When it appeared that Korra hadn't noticed the touch against her lips, he relaxed, smiling again. Their first kiss, eh? He chuckled softly. His eyes immediately wandered back to her chest, wondering just how much of a deep sleeper she was. His eyes widened a little. Where were these thoughts coming from?

"I'm a growing boy. It's only natural." He murmured, nodding a little before glancing back at her chest. Swallowing back his nervousness and giving into curiosity. If she woke up, he would just pretend to be sewing again. She wouldn't possibly guess he'd ever... nah. Heart jumping around in his chest, Bolin reached over and let his hand hover over Korra's left breast, still moving slowly with her breaths. Tentatively, he cupped her, the soft flesh molding in his hand. He let out a breath when she hadn't noticed, gently petting over her breast and down her side. Reaching the point where her top had started to ride up, exposing a thin band of her smooth dark flesh. Memorized by it, he let his fingertips stroke over the the exposed flesh, much warmer now that the cloth of her shirt wasn't in the way. When Korra shifted slightly from the touch, he snatched his hand away. But it looked as if she was simply ticklish, settling down soon after the touch had disappeared.

Bolin figured he should stop by now. Molesting a friend while she slept seemed slightly rude. But when he looked at her again, sleeping beautifully, his youthful lust simply couldn't let it end there. He reached back to her, this time with both hands. But now that the floodgates on his desires had been metaphorically released, he didn't simply fondle her chest again. No, this time his hands started at the hem of her shirt, where it had ridden up. He tucked his fingers underneath it, feeling her warmth against both palms, and gently slid his hands upward and over her, lifting her shirt in the process. Her skin was so much more warmer underneath it, and when he'd finally reached her breasts, he shuddered in anticipation and gently cupped the mounds of her chest. Two things happened with that movement. One, the feeling of her bare chest in his palms, so hot and soft, went straight to his crotch. Two, the movement of his hands had lifted her shirt enough to expose her chest at the same time, giving him the dual sensation of touch and sight. He stared, entranced, as his hands squeezed her chest gently, pushing the two round globes together and molding them gently in his grasp. When his thumbs dared to cruise over the darkened tips, he was delighted to note that they had stiffened and perked underneath his curious touch. He exhaled, drowning in her beauty.

He let his body control himself, mind a haze of bliss, and leaned down to her again. This time, his head hovered close to where his hands were, watching as he stroked over the stiffened nipples until Korra's body shifted slightly. Excitement blasted through him, knocking away reason and prompting him to lean down more, bringing his lips to one of those perky nubs. He nuzzled her, his warm breath brushing over her skin, and Korra shifted again, this time a soft noise humming in her throat. When he looked up at her face, he noticed that it was flushed. And that her breathing was slightly deeper. _Was she enjoying his touch? Without even knowing it?_

"You really are beautiful, Korra." He whispered against her chest, closing his eyes and letting his mouth close over one of her warm nipples. Korra's body shifted, but Bolin didn't move an inch, gently suckling on her sweet flesh. He was in heaven, moaning softly against her and releasing the nub with a soft pop. Panting heavily, he moved to the other, neglected nipple, giving it similar treatment with his mouth, until Korra was more blatantly squirming under him.

It took him a while to notice, but he'd begun grinding himself against Korra's thigh as she squirmed, tingles of sensation starting to crawl over him. He stopped sucking on her, pulling his head back to glance up at her face. Surprised that she was still asleep, albeit still squirming and shifting her thighs. A movement that immediately drew his gaze. How did she feel, he wondered. Though she was asleep, was her body hot. Wet? The lust he was feeling was growing out of control with wonder. He couldn't resist.

Lowering his hand, he let his palm warmly stroke down Korra's stomach. Not stopping even when he passed her navel. He stared, memorized, at his hand as it descended below her pants. Sliding against her impossibly hot skin, over a small patch of hair, and hovered over the heat of her sex. Hot, she was so freaking hot. Bolin swallowed, hesitating, before he let one finger gently prod between her lips. Korra gasped, which made Bolin stop all movement, staring up at her face. He held his breath, but it seemed she still wasn't waking up. Softly panting with her brows drawn together.

He couldn't bring himself to stop now. Not when he realized how wet she was. He practically groaned, letting that one finger explore her moist lips and dip inside her heat. Korra's panting was loud in his ears, and he was breathing just as hard, gently prodding her entrance and easing in deeper. Her muscles clenched around him, and he felt a strong twitch in his aching length. His free hand lowered, fishing out the straining erection and gripping it tightly in his hand. A groan managed to grumble free from his throat, gently stroking himself from base to tip as his finger slid deep inside Korra. He timed the penetration just right, pulling his finger out and thrusting it back in as his hand stroked down the length of himself again. The third time he did this, they both moaned as one, startling him. He stared up at Korra's face again, looking beautiful with her flushed face and heavy breathing, brows drawn tight as if she didn't understand where this pleasure was coming from. When Korra gently lifted her hips in her sleep, squirming for more, Bolin throbbed strongly in his hand. Spirits, she was so sexy.

"_Korra_..." He panted, watching her face as he added another finger, gently easing them both inside of her, working them deep inside of her tightness. He wondered idly if she'd be able to feel it later, but couldn't bring himself to worry about it. Not when she rocked herself in time with his thrusting fingers. He wished she'd worn her shorts today, since it would be simple to pull them down and get a better view. But no, that probably would've just made him lose it and penetrate her with something a lot bigger than two fingers. That, she _definitely_ would've felt.

He settled for a faster pace, hand pumping the thickness of his cock at a faster pace, the tip leaking more profusely, making each stroke a sticky mess. At the same time, his fingers thrust in time within her, stirring up her wetness and occasionally letting his thumb stroke over the little nub he could feel at the crux of her sex. She really seemed to like that. Her panting heavier and her body squirming more desperately. She must want to cum. He was still amazed she never woke. Perhaps the young Avatar had enough sexual dreams that this was something natural? Bolin could only hope...

"Mmm..." She moaned, going straight to Bolin's head. He shuddered, his stroking hand a blur as he worked himself up to that peak of pleasure. Korra seemed to reaching for it as well, her breathing faster, her wetness more prominent, and the tightness inside her clenching his fingers like a vice. He penetrated deeper, thumbing her sweet spot until she was panting and moaning at the same time. He closed his eyes as she reached a climax, imagining himself buried deep within her, feeling the spasms of her body around his cock instead of his fingers. The thought sent him over the edge, gripping himself tightly as he stiffened and released over her bare waist, a few quick jets until it eventually died down and he could think straight once again.

Breathless, Bolin ever-so-gently eased his fingers from the panting Korra, who shivered slightly at the feel, and sat himself back up, surveying his handywork. Korra was flushed, breathless and still very beautiful to his eyes. And stained, he mused, eying the remnants of his pleasure still left across her skin. Thankfully, none of it got onto her clothes. That would've been a tough one to explain.

Though he was weak-kneed and hazy, he pushed off of the bench and stumbled off to get a cloth to clean her. It was something easily thrown away, so once he'd thoroughly cleaned her stomach off, he tossed the rag in the garbage. Only then did he start to fix up Korra's clothes back to normal. Her breathing was back to normal, but she was still noticably flushed. He smiled nervously down at her as he gently tugged down her shirt to where it was before, adjusting her pants as well, which had started to fall from his hand's invasion. When everything was back where it should be, including himself, he opted to sit across from the room instead, idly cleaning some mess that had been left from the morning and only occasionally glancing Korra's way. Every time he did, warmth swarmed him, making him stiffen again.

Yeah, definitely _definitely_ not something he was going to tell her. Ever.


End file.
